lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 587
Report #587 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Channel Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Mar 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 2 Problem: Channel is a Dreamweavers mana drain, however it fails and still consumes EQ when used on a sleeping or blacked out target. This is rather counter productive towards an EternalSleep which requires an opponent to be asleep or tired enough that they're constantly falling asleep, and Memoryloss is one of our strongest motes to embed. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make Channel not consume EQ when it fails on a target that is blacked out or asleep. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make Channel not fail on targets that are blacked out or asleep. Player Comments: ---on 3/15 @ 09:38 writes: I can't help but get the feeling that there has to be a particular reason why this doesn't work on sleeping/blackedout targets, but I'm fine with at least Solution 1 (or markedly decreased EQ cost like when a warrior whiffs a hit). ---on 3/15 @ 15:01 writes: I think it had to do Dreamweave Nightmare which is only useable on sleeping targets. So Channel or Sap on a conscious target, and Nightmare on a sleeping one. However with the shift of EternalSleep being usable while not in dreambody followed by Channel to support the manakill, I think it deserves at least some consideration for re-balancing. ---on 3/16 @ 09:44 writes: I guess we can also look at it the other way - What about if Nightmare could be used to drain mana too? ---on 3/16 @ 21:06 writes: So Make Nightmare a mana drain attack and useable while not in dreambody? I dunno, at what point are we then just making everything useable out of dreambody? ---on 3/18 @ 08:36 writes: I honestly have no idea why channel works like this in the first place. There's no reason why solution 2 shouldn't already have been the case. ---on 3/18 @ 08:58 writes: @Lehki: I read Raeri's 2nd comment as "What if Nightmare drained the health and mana of sleeping targets?" without anything about doing it out of dreambody. If that were possible, you'd bring the target to max tiredness then go to dreambody and drain their mana down to below 50%, alternating between channel/nightmare depending on if they're asleep or not when you get eq back. That's very similar to what would happen with solution 2 (getting them down to max tiredness and then spamming channel on them til their mana is below 50%) except that it has the disadvantage that the dreamweaver will be in dreambody instead of being awake for the mana draining phase so that nightmare is available. ---on 3/18 @ 18:49 writes: Switching into dreambody in the middle of a fight is suicide unless your opponents offense is completely shut down. That's basically why EternalSleep and Channel were made useable out of dreambody. And getting a target to max tiredness by no means stops their offense. As well, Channel isn't strong or fast enough to drain most targets on it's own. If Nightmare did a large enough drain to actually drop a target low enough by just spamming it and Channel, I suspect it would be a rather ridiculously strong mana drain Also, I believe that Nightmare actually worked that way originally, but was changed a few times (report 114, which says they added a mana drain, but I it's only doing health atm) ---on 3/20 @ 12:25 writes: I still think it'd be neat if you could switch in and out of dreamform with a much lower eq cost, but I guess that's not going to help here much? ---on 3/27 @ 05:14 writes: Solution 2 is fine, though channel shouldn't restore your own mana if cast while outside of dreamform. Additionally, I disagree with lowering the eq cost of shifting into and out of dreamform. That ends up having far more reaching effects than what is needed or necessary ---on 3/27 @ 16:37 writes: If I recall correctly, that was already implemented when channel was first changed to be useable outside of dreamform. Also agree that a lower EQ on leave/unite body is not needed ---on 3/31 @ 13:43 writes: If that's the case, I don't see a problem with channel working on blacked out or asleep targets as long as it has comparable drain and eq usage as, say, amissio.